Typically, conventional liquid make-up receptacles have the shape of a tube, and are constructed so that materials are discharged by pressing the tube, and the discharged materials are applied to a user's hand or the like and then put on a desired portion.
Meanwhile, some liquid make-up receptacles are constructed so that a sponge or the like is attached to an outlet of a tube to come into direct contact with a desired portion. However, such make-up receptacles are problematic in that, when the sponge or the like becomes dirty, it must be replaced with a new one. The conventional product equipped with the sponge is problematic in that the sponge or the like is adhered using glue or the like, so that it is difficult and inconvenient for a user to replace the sponge with a new one.
In this case, the sponge and a sponge holder may be constructed to be replaceable so as to increase the ease of replacement. However, if a cap is coupled to the sponge holder, the sponge holder may unexpectedly become detached together with the cap because of a coupling force therebetween when the cap is opened.